Of Contracts and Aberrations
by anai5
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha työskentelee menestyvässä yrityksessä talouspäällikkönä ja on kovaa vauhtia etenemässä talousjohtajaksi. Tiellä seisoo enää toinen yrityksen talouspäälliköistä, Naruto Uzumaki. Mitä käykään, kun he joutuvat paikasta kilpaillessaan viihdyttämään erittäin omalaatuista rahoittajaa sopimuksen toivossa? AU & SasuNaru yaoi, yllättäen.
1. The First

**/Pahoittelen alun hidastempoisuutta, vauhtia tulee kyllä lisää loppua kohti :-D Uskottelen itselleni, että alussa ilmenevät asiat ovat välttämättömiä myöhempien tapahtumien kannalta, mutta who knows./  
**

**Uh-oh. Ihankohan nyt tosiaan päätin julkaista kirjoituksiani täällä o_o Edellisen kerran olen kirjoittanut fanfictiota noin 7 vuotta sitten, ollessani 14 :D Tässä välissä on tullut kirjoiteltua vähän kaikenlaista, lähinnä kuivaa asiatekstiä.**  
**Kesän aikana osallistuin ystäväni kanssa pieneen novellihaasteeseen, jonka aikana kirjoittelin useammankin novellin, joista yksi alkoi jälkikäteen tuntua enemmän ja enemmän kertovan Sasukesta ja Narutosta. Joten muokkauksen jälkeen syntyi... Noh. Syntyi jotain.**

**Tässä vaiheessa iskee hirveä epäröinti, koska alku vaikuttaa hyvin köykäiseltä :D Ehkä luovalla puolella kirjoittamiseni on vain ruosteessa... Juuri siitä syystä monenlainen kritiikki olisi paikallaan.**

**Naruto ja Sasuke eivät tietenkään kuulu minulle, mutta kaikki epämääräiset tunnistamattomat hahmot ovat omiani.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Sasuke Uchiha painoi kätensä kivistäville ohimoilleen, tuijottaen työpöydällään makaavia kannattavuuslaskelman liitteitä. Hänen mustat silmänsä liikkuivat tottuneesti riveillä, tutkien terävästi lukuja. Hän väljensi solmiotaan. Hommassa menisi vielä tovi.

Sasuke kuljetti varovasti sormiaan huolellisesti muotoiltujen pikimustien hiustensa läpi, tehden samalla merkintöjä papereihin. Hän tunsi olonsa hieman huonovointiseksi ja pohti etäisesti, oliko hän syönyt mitään sitten aamiaisen.

"Herra Uchiha? Vieläkö te teette töitä? K-Kello on puoli kahdeksan!"

Sasuke nosti tympeän katseensa papereista ovellaan seisovaan naiseen. "Oliko sinulla asiaa?"

Nainen näytti häkeltyneeltä. "E-Ei... Minä vain– Olin vain huolissani, k-koska jäätte aina toimistolle kun muut ovat jo lähteneet..."

Sasuke kohotti kulmiaan tylsistyneesti. "Olette näköjään itsekin vielä täällä. Jos teillä on ylimääräistä aikaa, voisitte käyttää sen hyödyllisesti ja hankkia minulle tarvittavat tiedot tilinpäätösanalyysia varten."

"M-Minä... Teen sen heti ensimmäiseksi aamulla."

Sasuke nyökkäsi ja nainen kiiruhti matkoihinsa.

_Typerä nainen_, Sasuke miltei mutisi ääneen. Hän oli tuskallisen tietoinen siitä, että miltei kaikki toimiston naiset olivat ihastuneita häneen ja koettivat teennäisellä huolestumisellaan hakeutua hänen läheisyyteensä.

_'Voi, herra Uchiha, teette aivan liikaa töitä. Hartianne näyttävät olevan pahasti jumissa...'_

_'Herra Uchiha, ajoin kotinne ohi ja ajattelin toimittaa nämä paperit jotka pyysitte jonkin aikaa sitten...'_

Sasuke tuhahti itsekseen ja siirsi paperinsa takaisin kansioon. Hän poimi salkkunsa lattialta ja sammutti pöytälamppunsa.

Sasuke Uchiha oli yksi Sowenger's IT Plc:n kahdesta talouspäällikköstä. Hän oli edennyt urallaan huomattavan nopeasti, valmistuen vuosikurssinsa parhaana niin lukiosta kuin yliopistostakin. 32 –vuotiaana hän oli hyvää vauhtia saavuttamassa talousjohtajan asemaa yhdessä menestyneimmässä informaatioteknologian kehittämiseen keskittyvistä yhtiössä.

Sasuke oli rikas ja menestyny, mikä jo itsessään olisi riittänyt kiinnittämään naisten huomion, mutta hän oli myös poikkeuksellisen hyvännäköinen. Hänen pitkä ja lihaksikas vartalonsa sopi täydellisesti hienostuneisiin kasvoihin, jotka käänsivät naisten päät. Hänen tummien silmiensä pistävä katse toimi täydellisenä kontrastina hänen kalpealle iholleen.

Sasuke ei ymmärtänyt, miksi naiset parveilivat hänen ympärillään, vaikka hän ei ollut koskaan osoittanut kiinnostusta yhteenkään noista säälittävistä olennoista. Mutta mitä kylmemmin hän suhtautui lähentelijöihinsä, sitä kovemmin nämä tuntuivat häntä haluavan.

Sasuke avasi huokaisten autonsa oven ja heitti salkkunsa takapenkille. Hän oli kiitollinen siitä, että pääsisi takaisin oman asuntonsa rauhaan.

* * *

Maanantai alkoi kuin mikä tahansa päivä – assistentit, kirjanpitäjät ja jopa siivoojat keksivät kovasti asioita toimitettavakseen Sasuken huoneessa tai edes sen lähistöllä.

Sasuke hieroi ohimoitaan ja joi aamun kolmatta kahvikupillistaan. Hetken aikaa hän harkitsi jopa ovensa lukitsemista, mutta juuri silloin johtaja, herra Sowenger, pistäytyi sisään.

"Huomentapäivää, Sasuke", herra Sowenger huikkasi.

"Huomenta, herra Sowenger."

"Uppoutuneena paperipinoon jo tällä aikaa, Sasuke? Ahkera, kuten aina. Hyvä hyvä. Mutta keskeytä hetkeksi ja liity seuraani palaverihuoneeseen. Sinne toimitettiin juuri hillomunkkejakin."

Sasuke nousi tuolistaan ja suoristi pukunsa takkia. "Kyllä, herra Sowenger."

He siirtyivät käytävän poikki palaverihuoneeseen, Sasuke tuskallisen tietoisena jokaisesta katseesta, joka kiinnittyi hänen vartaloonsa matkan aikana.

Herra Sowenger avasi palaverihuoneen oven.

"Huommfnta", kuului huoneesta. Sasuke painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni.

Ovea vastapäätä istui yhtiön toinen talouspäällikkö, Naruto Uzumaki, suu täynnä hillomunkkia ja huoleton hymy kasvoillaan. Naruto soi laiskanpuoleisen armeijahenkisen tervehdyksen herra Sowengerin puoleen.

"Huomenta, Naruto", herra Sowenger naurahti ja istuutui pöydän päähän. "Sait näköjään itsesi kerrankin ajoissa ylös."

Naruto hymyili pyyhkien sokeria suupielistään. "Minun täytyi. Irene vihjasi munkeista jo perjantaina."

Herra Sowenger nauroi ääneen. Sasuke istuutui pöydän ääreen Narutoa vastapäätä.

"No niin", herra Sowenger sanoi. "Olette molemmat varmaan tietoisia siitä, että Casper Clark on jättämässä toimensa talousjohtajana, jolloin joudumme toki täyttämään paikan. Oletan, että hoksaatte jo miksi kutsuin teidän tänne."

Sasuke nyökkäsi, Naruto näytti keskittyvän seuraavaan munkkiinsa.

"En ole vielä osannut päättää", herra Sowenger sanoi, "kumpi teistä sopisi paremmin tehtävään. Olette molemmat tehneet paljon yhtiömme hyväksi, joten päätös on vaikea. Siksipä aionkin seurata teitä lähiaikoina vielä tarkemmin, jotta kykenen tekemään varmasti oikean päätöksen."

Sasuke nyökkäsi uudestaan. Naruto imeskeli poissaolevasti sokeria sormistaan.

Herra Sowenger nousi ylös, napaten munkkilautasen pöydältä. "Hienoa! Tehkää parhaanne."

Naruto naurahti. "Selvä homma, pomo", hän huikkasi poistuvan miehen perään, luoden sitten leveästi hymilevät kasvonsa Sasuken puoleen.

"Mitä?" Sasuke vilkuili ärsyyntyneenä Narutoa.

"Ei mitään. Ajattelin vain toivottaa onnea, sillä sitä tulet tarvitsemaan. MINÄ nimittäin aion napata ylennyksen."

Sasuke ei kyennyt estämään kyllästynyttä tuhahdusta. "Varmasti. Et ole saanut edes solmiotasi suoraan."

Naruto kääntyi närkästyneenä kohentamaan solmiotaan.

Sasuke nousi paikaltaan ja käveli ovelle. "Katsokin, että budjetointiprosessin raportit ovat ajoissa valmiina."


	2. The Second

**Innostuin tästä nyt niin, etten malta olla postailematta jo seuraavaa chäpteriä :-D**  
**Ja uskomatonta, kuinka iloiseksi ihminen voi tulla ensimmäisestä kommentista!**  
**Mutta niin, jatkakaamme.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Sasuke sulki silmänsä ja hieroi kasvojaan kädellään. Hänen silmänsä tuntuivat tuskallisen kuivilta ja rivit tietokoneen näytöllä alkoivat näyttää epätarkoilta. Päänsärky oli taattu, eikä ollut vielä edes lounasaika.

Nojaten tuolillaan taaksepäin Sasuke venytteli selkäänsä kunnes tunsi vapauttavan naksahduksen. Hän nousi ylös tuolista pyyhkien olematonta pölyä puvustaan.

Hän tarvitsi kahvia.

Sasuke huokaisi lannistuneena saapuessaan taukohuoneen ovelle. Sisältä kantautui käytävään asti naurua ja puhetta. Sasuke avasi oven, kasvoillaan kylmä ilme.

"–ja sitten kysyin häneltä, oliko hän varma, että puhuimme samasta naisesta, sillä minun tuntemani Paris ei tiedä hotellibisneksestä mitään."

Huone täyttyi uudesta naurupuuskasta ja ääni tuntui suorastaan viiltävän Sasuken aivoja.

"Voi, Naruto. Olet niin onnekas, kun liikut tuollaisissa piireissä", yksi leposohvalle istuutunut nainen kujersi.

"Myönnän, että olen onnekas, mutta vain siksi, kun saan työskennellä kaikkien teidän ihanien naisten kanssa."

Liioiteltu '_aww_' kulki läpi huoneen, kun kahvimukeihinsa takertuneet naiset huokaisivat lähes yhtä aikaa.

Sasuke tuhahti tympiintyneesti ja kaikki katseet kääntyivät häneen. Huoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus. Sasuke suunnisti kahviautomaatille.

"Hei, Sasuke", kuului Naruton ääni.

Sasuke puristi silmänsä kiinni. "Odota edes sen aikaa, että saan kahvini."

Naruto päästi paheksuvan äänen. "Piristyisit vähän. Lasket yleistä tunnelmaa täällä."

Sasuke poimi kahvinsa ja suuntasi kohti ovea. "Minä en ole täällä viihdyttämässä. Jos sinulla on asiaa, poikkea toimistooni."

Huoneensa turvallisessa hiljaisuudessa Sasuke pysähtyi nauttimaan kahvistaan.

Hän ei voinut sietää Narutoa.

Naruto oli lähtöisin rikkaasta perheestä ja hänen isänsä omisti käytännössä kolmasosan kaupungista. Sasuke oli varma, että Naruto oli päässyt töihin juurikin isänsä aseman ansiosta. Hänen mielestään 30 –vuotias Naruto oli aivan liian huoleton ja vastuuntunnoton, jotta olisi kyennyt omilla ansioillaan etenemään niin pitkälle. Naruto oli aivan liian äänekäs, aivan liian positiivinen... Ja flirttaili aivan liian avoimesti toimiston naisten kanssa.

Sasuke tuhahti ja siemaisi kahviaan.

Naruto ilmestyi töihin ilman solmiota, vaaleat hiukset sekaisin ja saapui kokouksiin myöhässä, kantaen mukanaan moottoripyöräkypärää. Naruto puhutteli ihmisiä aivan liian tuttavallisesti ja hymyili tiensä pois hankaluuksista ilkikurinen pilke sinisissä silmissään.

Naruto näytti tulevan toimeen kaikkien kanssa ja erityisesti herra Sowenger tuntui mieltyneen tähän.

Sasuke tiesi, että hän oli työssään paljon pätevämpi kuin Naruto, mutta jokin osa hänessä ei ollut aivan varma siitä, riittikö se ylennykseen.

"Sassssssssuke!"

Sasuke huokaisi ja laski tyhjän kahvikuppinsa pöydälle. "Niin?"

Naruto rojahti istumaan Sasuken pöytää vastapäätä asetettuun tuoliin. "...Huoneesi on uskomattoman tylsä."

"...Se on järjestyksessä, toisin kuin sinulla. Sitäkö tulit sanomaan?"

"Olet masentavaa seuraa."

"Sinä olet rasittava."

Naruto pyöräytti liioitellusti silmiään. "Tulin vain ilmoittamaan, että budjetointiprosessin raportit ovat omalta osaltani valmiita."

Sasuke räpytteli epäuskoisena silmiään. "...Nyt jo?"

"Tietysti. Fiksu ihminen jakaa tekemisen mahdollisimman monelle ja selviytyy ennätysajassa!" Naruto iski silmää. "Erica, Candice ja Amy olivat hyvin avuliaita. Jopa Meredith auttoi mielellään, kun mainitsin, kuinka hyvin hänen uudet siniset sukkahousunsa sopivat hänen sarvisankaisiin silmälaseihinsa."

Tuhahtaen Sasuke siirsi katseensa takaisin koneensa näyttöön. "Lähetä kopiot minulle."

Naruto nousi ylös tuolista ja poistui vihellellen huoneesta.

Sasuke avasi pöytänsä laatikon kalastaen särkylääkettä.


	3. The Third

**Chapter 3.**

Viikko kului Sasuken osalta täysin työhön uppotuneena, mikä ei suinkaan ollut epätavallista. Epätavallista oli se, että Sasuke tunsi olonsa totaalisen väsyneeksi jo keskiviikkona. Perjantaihin mennessä hän oli suoraan sanottuna poikki.

Vihainen katse silmissään hän aloitti perjantain marssimalla käytävän päässä sijaitsevalle juoma-automaatille. Hän painoi nappia ja noukki energiajuomatölkin luukusta. Kahvi ei tuntunut tehoavan alkuunkaan.

Sasuke irvisti juoman imelälle ja keinotekoiselle maulle. _Ehkä sokeroitu kahvi olisi sittenkin ollut vähemmän karmiva vaihtoehto_...

"Jou, Sasuke!"

"Naruto."

Naruto käveli automaatille ja nojasi rennosti laitteeseen. Mies oli käärinyt valkoisen kauluspaitansa hihat kyynärpäihin asti, paljastaen ranteeseensa tatuoidun tekstin '_free_'. Sasuke ei voinut olla pohtimatta valinnan korniutta, mutta katsoessaan edessään seisovaa miestä, hän joutui myöntämään, että sana kuvasi tätä täydellisesti.

Naruto venytteli raukeasti, kohdistaen katseensa lopulta Sasuken suuntaan. "Näytät stressaantuneelta. Mikä vaivaa?"

"Ei mikään."

"Eipä tietenkään... Onko tuo energiajuomaa?"

Sasuke vilkaisi kädessään olevaa tölkkiä, aivan kuin ei olisi itsekään ollut varma. "Siltä näyttää", hän mutisi.

"Outoa", Naruto naurahti. "En ole koskaan nähnyt sinun juovan muuta kuin kahvia. Ja sitä kun luulee tuntevansa toisen..."

Sasuke loi kysyvän katseen nuoremman miehen suuntaan. Naruto ei näyttänyt olevan huomaavinaankaan, vaan näppäili itselleen viereisestä makeisautomaatista Yankie -patukan. Hän avasi patukan suureleisesti ja haukkasi kerralla puolet suuhunsa.

"Jos kaipaat sokeria", Naruto sanoi iskien silmää, "kokeilisit suklaata."

Sasuke mulkoili pahasti Naruton loittonevaa selkää.

* * *

Sasuke ei ennättänyt istua kauaa huoneessaan, kun paikalle syöksähti herra Sowenger.

"Sasuke! Pikapalaveri Naruton huoneessa minuutin kuluttua!"

Sasuke kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan, mutta herra Sowenger oli jo pyyhältänyt pois. Sasuke nousi vastahakoisesti paikaltaan ja suuntasi kohti Naruton toimistoa.

Huone oli yhtä sotkuinen kuin aina. Kansiot lojuivat pitkin pöytiä, kaappien ovet olivat puoliksi auki. Sasuke nyrpisti nenäänsä lukuisille perhekuville, jotka Naruto oli sijoittanut pöydälleen. Sasuke tiesi kysymättäkin, että kuvissa Naruto poseerasi milloin vanhempiensa ja isoveljensä, milloin isovanhempiensa kanssa.

Sasuke jäi seisomaan, sillä huoneen tuolit olivat hautautuneet papereihin.

Herra Sowenger vilkuili huolestuneena miehiä. "Kuten tiedätte, lähden juhlimaan hääpäivääni viikonloppuna."

Sasuke tuijotti ilmeettömästi työnantajaansa.

"On kuitenkin ilmennyt kiireellisiä asioita liittyen Igleheartin halukkuuteen rahoittaa tuotekehityspuolemme uusia hankkeita."

Jopa Naruton huomio tuntui heräävän. Alfred Igleheart oli hyvin varkas uusimmasta informaatioteknologiasta kiinnostunut vanhempi herrasmies, jonka kanssa Sowenger oli pyrkinyt yhteistyöhön jo kauemman aikaa.

"Onko hän suostuvainen?" Sasuke kysyi.

Herra Sowenger nyökkäsi. "Ainakin halukas keskustelemaan asiasta. Hän otti minuun yhteyttä aivan äskettäin. Ymmärrettävistä syistä en itse kykene kuitenkaan hoitamaan sopimusta..."

Naruto kohottautui tuolillaan ryhdikkäämpään asentoon. "Haluat, että me–?"

"Aivan! Onnistuin varamaan hänelle sviitin Cowlstockin lomakeskuksen hotellista. Te tiedätte, että Igleheart on hyvin omaperäinen persoona, sekä tunnettu halustaan juhlia ja pitää hauskaa, joten paikka on osuva. Teillekin on varattu huoneet lauantaista maanantaihin. Saatte näyttää Igleheartille, että me Sowengerilla olemme aivan yhtä hauskuutta rakastavia kuin hänkin!"

Sasuke nielaisi raskaasti ja nyökkäsi.

Herra Sowenger taputti häntä olalle. "Luotan teihin molempiin täysin. Lähetän tarkemmat aikataulut sähköposteihinne, mutta varautukaa aloittamaan lauantaiaamu maisemaristeilyllä."

Sasuke huokaisi ääneen.


	4. The Fourth

**Chapter 4.**

Lauantain koittaessa Sasuke ajoi laukkuineen viereisessä kaupungissa sijaitsevaan Cowlstockin lomakeskukseen. Mikäli mahdollista, hän tunsi olonsa normaalia ärtyneemmäksi. Hän ei voinut sietää ajatusta maisemaristeilystä tai golfista tai clubikierroksesta kaupungilla... Igleheart oli yli kuusikymmenvuotias – mitä tekemistä tällä saattoi olla yökerhoissa?

Sasuke kaartoi hotellin pihaan, luovuttaen autonsa ja avaimensa hotellin työntekijälle. Itse hän kiipesi hidastellen hotellin aulaan johtavat portaat, viitsimättä tarkkailla ympäristöään. Hän kirjautui sisään ja jäi aulan odottamaan Narutoa. Kello oli vartin yli yhdeksän aamulla – Igleheart saapuisi kymmeneltä.

Naruto purjehti aulaan varttia vaille kymmenen nahkatakissa ja tummissa farkkuissa, keräten muutamia katseita henkilökunnalta. Naruto näytti välittömästi uppoutuvan keskusteluun naispuoleisen vastaanottovirkailijan kanssa, sanoen jotain, mikä sai naisen punastumaan ja hipomaan hiuksiaan.

Sasuke nousi seisomaan, kun Naruto suuntasi häntä kohti.

Naruto näytti hyväntuuliselta, eikä ilmeisesti piitannut lainkaan tavasta, jolla Sasuke silmäili tämän vaatetusta.

"Hei", Naruto tervehti.

Sasuke tuhahti vastaukseksi. "Kiirehdi vaihtamaan vaatteesi. Näytät kapinalliselta teiniltä."

Naruto pärskähti nauruun. "Älä viitsi. Me olemme täällä lomalla. Sinuna vaihtaisin itse johonkin rennompaan." Naruto antoi katseensa viipyä Sasukein moitteettomassa puvussa. "Mutta sitten taas toisaalta, _rento_ ei taida kuulua sanavarastoosi."

Sasuke oli aikeissa valistaa Narutoa siitä, että he eivät todellakaan olleet lomalla, kun hän näki silmäkulmastaan Alfred Igleheartin saapuvan.

Igleheart oli pitkä ja luiseva mies, jonka harmaat hiukset hapsottivat epämääräisesti. Juuri nyt mies oli pukeutunut oranssiin havaiji-printillä kuvioituun paitan ja täysin yhteensopimattomiin ruutukuvioituihin housihin. Päässään tällä oli pinkkisankaiset aurinkolasit.

Igleheartin assistentti jäi hoitamaan hotelliin kirjautumisen ja Igleheart tutki innostuneena hotellin pohjapiirrosta.

"Herra Igleheart!" Naruto harppoi käsi ojossa vanhempaa miestä kohti. Sasuke seurasi perässä, tarkkaillen tilannetta jokseenkin kauhistuneena.

"Hyvää huomenta. Olen Naruto Uzumaki Sowenger's IT:ltä. Hauska tavata."

"Kuin myös, poikaseni, kuin myös!" Herra Igleheart tervehti huolettomasti. Sitten hän siirsi katseensa Sasuken puoleen.

"Sasuke Uchiha, herra. On ilo tavata teidät."

Igleheart tarttui Sasuken ojennettuun käteen ja ravisti kohteliaasti, antaen sitten katseensa viipyä edessään seisovan tummahiuksisen miehen puvussa.

Naruto painoi kyynärpäänsä terävästi Sasuken kylkeen. "Sasuke saapui suoraan eräästä pikaisesta kokouksesta, eikä ole vielä ennättänyt vaihtaa vaatteitaan."

Sasuke loi vähemmän kiitollisen katseen Naruton suuntaan.

"Aivan, aivan", Igleheart totesi hymyillen. "Kiiruhda sitten vaihtamaan. Minä taidan suunnata päivän toiselle aamiaiselle. Tulehan, Alistair."

Igleheart häipyi assistenttinsa kanssa kohti ruokasalia.

Naruto loi itseriittoisen hymyn Sasuken suuntaan. "Alahan kiiruhtaa. Vai tarvitsetko kenties apua?"

* * *

Sasuke tunsi olonsa vaivaantuneeksi. Hän käytti kotinsa ulkopuolella lähes poikkeuksetta pukua, joten nyt, seistessään hotellin aulassa _tavallisissa_ vaatteissa, hän olisi tahtonut vääntelehtiä paikoillaan. Toki hän omisti paljon kaikenlaisia vaatteita, sillä hänen äitinsä raahasi hänet mukaansa vaateostoksille pari kertaa kuukaudessa ja pakotti hänet ostamaan vaatteita, joita "normaalit nuoret miehet käyttävät".

Sasuke mutisi itsekseen ja asetteli hihojaan suoremmiksi. Hän oli valinnut ylleen tummanharmaan kauluspaidan ja viininpunaisen neuleen. Tietämättä itsekään miksi, hän oli antanut hiustensa asettua hieman vapaammin, ja valinnut kaulaansa solmion sijaan tumman kaulakorun. Jalassaan hänellä oli tummat farkut, jotka luultavasti vaivasivat häntä asussa eniten. Hän pudisti päätään koettaessaan muistaa edellisen kerran, kun hän oli käyttänyt farkkuja. Lukiossa?

Sasuke irtaantui ajatuksistaan, kun hämmästynyt vihellys kuului hänen takaansa. Naruto seisoi parin askeleen päässä ja pällisteli häpeilemättä Sasuken vaatetusta.

"Enpä olisi uskonut..."

Sasuke tuhahti. "Uskonut mitä? Että omistan muutakin kuin pukuja?"

Naruto naurahti. "Se on lähes yhtä hämmästyttävää kuin se, että näytät kerrankin... inhimilliseltä."

Sasuke tuhahti uudestaan.

Naruto istuutui huolettomasti sohvan kaiteelle, venytellen. Sasuke pani merkille, että tämä oli vaihtanut aiemman nahkatakkinsa yksinkertaiseen siniseen puseroon, jonka hihat oli jälleen kerran kääritty ylös. Naruton tatuointi oli selvästi nähtävissä, vaikkakin tämä oli valinnut ranteeseensa kookkaan kellon.

Sasuke käänsi katseensa pois, jottei olisi näyttänyt siltä, kuin hän tuijottaisi.

Hetken päästä herra Igleheart saapui yhdessä assistenttinsa kanssa ja he suuntasivat kohti läheistä satamaa.

Sasuke ei todellakaan odottanut innolla päivän aktiviteetteja.

* * *

Naruto istui kivisen suihkulähteen reunalla ja nauroi. Sasuke loi murhaavia katseita tämän suuntaan, mutta Naruto nauroi vain kovemmin, pidellen vatsaansa.

"Hahah, kuka olisi uskonut– haha –että si-sinä tulisit merisairaaksi! Ahaha!"

Sasuke painoi tuskastuneena käden kasvoilleen ja koetti olla välittämättä vaaleahiuksisen kollegansa pärskinnästä. Risteily oli ollut yhtä tuskaa. Sasuke oli viettänyt puolet ajasta maaten veneen kansituolilla väristen kylmästä ja hikoillen. Jokainen keinahdus oli saanut hänen sisälmyksensä kääntymään ympäri, ja mielessään hän oli rukoillut pikaista rantautumista. Kahden tunnin kidutuksen jälkeen he olivat viimein saapuneet takaisin satamaan, eikä Sasuke olisi voinut olla kiitollisempi tuntiessaan tukevaa maata jalkojensa alla.

Hän tunsi olonsa edelleen huonoksi istuessaan suihkulähteen kiveyksellä, kuunnellen kuinka Naruto haukkoi henkeään. He olivat jääneet odottamaan, kun herra Igleheart oli lähtenyt assistenttinsa kanssa syömään jäätelöä läheiseen kahvilaan.

Naruto pyyhki vetistäviä silmiään kämmenselällään. "Ah, tämän päivän tulen muistamaan niin kauan kuin elän. Ylväs Sasuke Uchiha merisairauden kourissa."

Sasuke puristi silmänsä kiinni ja pohti, miksei ollut tyrkännyt Narutoa laidan yli vielä kun siihen olisi ollut mahdollisuus.

Kun Igleheart palasi Alistairinsa kanssa jäätelöltä, he siirtyivät nykytaiteen museoon, jossa meneillään oli näyttely, jonka Igleheart tahtoi välttämättä nähdä. Myöhemmin Igleheart ilmoitti, ettei hän ollut juuri sillä hetkellä innostunut golfaamisesta, vaan he siirtyisivät viininmaistajaisiin.

Sasuke olisi tahtonut vetäytyä huoneeseensa lepäämään. Kaikkialla oli liikaa ihmisiä, aivan liikaa ääniä. Ja liikaa naisia, jotka koettivat hakeutua hänen seuraansa.

He palasivat takaisin hotellille iltapäivällä, Alistair tukien Igleheartia, joka oli nauttinut viineistä huomattavasti enemmän kuin toiset.

"Nnnnnaruto", Igleheart lausahti. "Illallisen jälkeen suuntaamme katsastamaan yöelämää! Olkaa valmiita juhlimaan itsenne tainnoksiin!"

Naruto nyökkäsi ja Igleheart hihitti itsekseen, viittoen Naruton lähemmäs.

"Käske ystävääsi rentoutumaan, muuten olemme velvoitettuja maustamaan hänen drinkkiään jollain piristävällä." Igleheart kuiskasi niin kovaan ääneen, että Sasuke kuuli sanat vaikeuksitta.

Naruto naurahti. "Yritän parhaani."


	5. The Fifth

**Uh, innoissani stalkkeroin tässä tilastotietoja tämän tarinan osalta, ja olen yllättynyt, kun ihmiset näköjään tätä ovat sentään vilkaisseet :D Kovasti odotan, että saisin edes hirveitä murskaavia haukkuja, jotka olisivat tuota hiljaisuutta parempia... Toisaalta, itse en juuri koskaan lue keskeneräisiä tarinoita, sillä kirjoittajat jättävät ne parhaassa tapauksessa kesken juuri, kun asiat käyvät jänniksi. Ja vielä harvemmin luen mitään suomeksi, joten ehkä tämä kielivalinta oli huono.**

**Mutta niin. Jospa siirryn asiaan.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Sasuke ei ollut eläissään astunut jalallaan clubeihin. Hän oli aina asettanut itsensä moisten yläpuolelle. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, kuinka kukaan saattoi vapaaehtoisesti oleilla hirveässä melussa, kuunnellen huonoa musiikkia toisiaan nylkyttävien ihmisten keskellä, nauttien samalla toinen toistaan tökerömpiä drinkkejä...

Sasuke puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja muistutti itseään ylennyksestä. Naruto näytti tulevan jo paremmin kuin hyvin toimeen Igleheartin kanssa, joten Sasukella ei ollut varaa perääntyä. Vaikka sopimuksen solmiminen ei suoranaisesti vaikuttanut heidän ylennykseensä, Sasuke oli varma, että herra Sowenger antaisi arvoa Igleheartin mielipiteille heistä – ja juuri sillä hetkellä Sasuke oli lähes varma, ettei Igleheart pitänyt hänestä kovinkaan paljon.

Sasuke tuijotti kuvajaistaan hotellihuoneensa peilistä. Hän oli yhdistänyt tiukan mustan kauluspaidan tummanharmaaseen liiviin ja tummiin housuihin, säilyttäen aiemmin päivällä käyttämänsä kaulakorun. Ahdistuneena hän sormeili paitansa nappeja, kykenemättömänä päättämään, kuinka monta ylintä nappia hän jättäisi auki. Lopulta hän päätti, että avonaisempi paita näytti rennommalta. Ainakaan Igleheart ei pääsisi moittimaan hänen asuaan liian muodolliseksi...

Väsyneesti Sasuke kuljetti sormiaan hiustensa läpi ja poistui huoneestaan, suunnaten ala-aulaan.

Kun hän laskeutui portaat alas, hän huomasi Naruton jo istuskelemassa sohvalla, yhtä rentona kuin aina. Sasuke ei viitsinyt tarkastella tarkemmin, olivatko Naruton jalassa olevat housut todella nahkaa, vai valehtelivatko hänen omat silmänsä. Sen sijaan hän siirsi katseensa Naruton mustaan T-paitaan.

Naruto tervehti häntä huolettomasti, kun Sasuke istuutui vastakkaiseen nojatuoliin.

Sasuke koetti olla kiusaantumatta Naruton arvostelevasta katseesta, joka tuntui tutkivan pienimmänkin yksityiskohdan hänen asustaan. Lopulta hän ei voinut olla kääntämättä vihaista katsettaan Narutoon. "Mitä?"

Naruto virnisti. "Ei mitään. Ajattelin vain, ettet näytä kovin rentoutuneelta."

Sasuke tuhahti. Kuinka hän olisi voinut rentoutua? Hän oli niin kaukana mukavuusalueeltaan kuin vain saattoi olla, ja hetken päästä hänet sysättäisiin vieläkin kauemmaksi.

Igleheart saapui aulaan pukeutuneena räikeän violettiin asukokonaisuuteen, joka täydentyi valtavilla aurinkolaseilla. Alistair käveli perässä huomattavasti rauhallisemmassa asussa.

"No niin", Igleheart ilmoitti. "Limusiinimme taitaakin jo odottaa!"

Igleheart taputti Narutoa tuttavallisesti olalle ja Sasuke seurasi muiden vanavedessä kohti portaiden eteen pysäköityä limusiinia.

Igleheart väänsi leveän hymyn kasvoilleen. "Kohti yöelämää!"

Sasuke koetti pitää naamansa peruslukemilla, mutta hän saattoi tuntea, kuinka suoni sykki hänen ohimollaan. Hän loi pikaisen katseen Naruton suuntaan, mutta tämä ei näyttänyt tippaakaan ärtyneeltä.

* * *

Igleheart oli valinnut päämääräksi kaupungin kalleimman yökerhon, Azuren.

Paikka oli juuri sellainen, kuin Sasuke oli odottanut. Musiikki tuntui suorastaan lyövän päin hänen kasvojaan. Tanssilattia oli täynnä kiemurtelevia vartaloita. Ilma tuoksui hajuvedeltä ja alkoholilta, mikä ei tuntunut yhtään sopivan paikan ylelliseen sisutukseen.

Tanssilattian viereen oli sijoitettu muutamia pöytiä ja tuoleja, joihin joukoittain ihmisiä oli asettunut. Valaistus oli hämärä, lukuunottamatta sinisiä ja oransseja tehostevaloja.

Baaritiskit levittyivät pitkin seinustoja pitkinä kiiltävinä linjastoina, joiden takana säihkyi riveittäin pulloja, jotka oli aseteltu niiden sisältämien nesteiden värien perusteella järjestykseen.

He nousivat lyhyet portaat VIP –tasanteelle, jossa heille oli varattu pöytä. Igleheart istuutui näyttävin elein mustasta nahkasta valmistettuun nojatuoliin samalla, kun henkilökunta kiikutti heidän pöytäänsä pari pulloa samppanjaa.

Igleheart viittoi naispuoleisen työntekijän lähemmäs ja näkyi sanovan tälle jotain, mutta Sasuke ei kyennyt erottamaan sanoja. Nainen nyökkäsi ja katosi jonnekin.

Sasuke istuutui Naruton viereen sohvalle ja antoi katseensa kiertää ympäriinsä, tutkien välkkyviä valoja ja kiiltäviä seiniä. Hän sai vaivoin piilotettua säikähdyksensä, kun lämmin hengitys pyyhkäisi hänen korvaansa. Naruton ääni kuului musiikin läpi.

"Sanoin, että lakkaa näyttämästä noin tyytymättömältä!"

Sasuke loi vihaisen katseen vaaleampaan mieheen, joka tunkeutui hänen henkilökohtaiselle alueelleen. Hän kuitenkin noudatti Naruton neuvoa ja verhosi paheksuvan ilmeensä, juuri kun Igleheartin kanssa aiemmin jutellut nainen palasi takaisin tarjottimen kanssa. Tarjottimelle oli aseteltu kahdeksan shottilasia, jotka oli täytetty paksuhkolla violetillä nesteellä.

"No niin!" Igleheartin ääni kuului yllättävän hyvin musiikin yli. "Yksi kummallekin jalalle!"

Sasuke nielaisi ja tuijotti pöydällä lepääviä juomia. Hän ei todellakaan juonut usein ja silloinkin kun hän joi, hän pysytteli pitkälti viinissä. Silmäkulmastaan hän seurasi, kuinka Naruto tarttui omaan lasiinsa leveästi virnistäen.

Sasuke nielaisi uudestaan ja tarttui lasiinsa hänkin. Hengittämättä hän kumosi juoman kurkkuunsa, koettaen olla irvistämättä poltteelle, joka vaelsi hänen ruokatorveaan pitkin.

Päättäväisesti hän kumosi toisenkin ryypyn samoin tein alas, virnistäen Igleheartille.


	6. The Sixth

**Chapter 6.**

Sasuke tunsi olonsa miellyttävän utuiseksi, eikä hän jaksanut enää olla vihainen tanssilattialla nytkähteleville ihmisille. Hän keskittyi istumaan paikallaan ja siemailemaan samppanjaa lasistaan. Välillä hän muisti jopa luoda jäätäviä katseita liian lähelle tuleviin naisiin.

Igleheart ja Alistair olivat häipyneet jonnekin ja Naruto näytti äärimmäisen keskittyneeltä tanssiessaan isorintaisen blondin kanssa.

Sasuke tuhahti ja täytti uudestaan yllättäen tyhjentyneen lasinsa.

"Saaaaasukeee!"

Sasuke loi katseensa Narutoon, jonka vieressä aiempi blondi kihersi tyytyväisenä. "Mitä?" Sasuke kysyi, kääntäen huomionsa takaisin lasiinsa.

Naruto kumartui lähemmäs ja Sasuke tunsi hiustensa nousevan pystyyn, kun jo aiemmasta tuttu hengitys hipoi hänen ihoaan.

"Tule tanssimaan! Jos herra Igelhaart palaa ja istut täällä kyllästyneenä–"

"_Igleheart_", Sasuke korjasi, pohtien mielessään kuinka paljon Naruto oikein oli juonut.

"Aivan sama! Ala tulla nyt."

"Ei."

Naruto tarttui Sasuken käsivarteen ja tempaisi tämän ylös tuolista. "Älä väitä vastaan."

"Ei, minä en tanssi."

Naruto pyöräytti silmiään ympäri. "Mikä on pahin asia mitä voi tapahtua, jos hellität hetkeksi?"

Sasuke kurtisti varoittavasti kulmiaan. "Jätä minut rauhaan."

Naruto näytti tuhahtavan, tarrautuen lujemmin Sasuken käteen. "Tiffany, auta minua tämän kanssa."

Blondi hihitti ja tarttui innokkaasti Sasuken toiseen käteen ja auttoi Narutoa raahaamaan tämän kohti tanssilattiaa.

Sasuke ei voinut olla ihmettelemättä, kuinka luja ote naisella oli. Hän saisi luultavasti mustelmia käsivarteensa. Hangaten vihaisesti kivistävää kättään hän koetti väistellä ympärillään huojahtelevia ihmisvartaloita.

"Ei tuo ole tanssimista", kuului Naruton ääni hänen takaansa, aivan korvan vierestä.

Sasuke oli juuri aikeissa kysyä Narutolta, tiesikö tämä edes _mitä_ henkilökohtainen tila tarkoitti, kun hän tunsi hyppäävänsä ulos nahoistaan. Naruto asetteli luontevasti käsiään Sasuken lantiolle.

Naruto painautui itse Sasuken selkää vasten. "Liikuta lantiotasi", lausuttiin tällä kertaa suoraan Sasuken korvaan.

Sasuke jähmettyi kauhusta. Hän tunsi selvästi, kuinka Naruton housujen liukas materiaali painautui häntä vasten, kun mies liikehti musiikin tahdissa.

Naruton sormet pureutuivat lujemmin Sasuken lantiolle. "_Liiku_."

Lopulta Sasuke sai aivonsa toimimaan. Vihaisesti hän tyrkkäsi Naruton kädet kauemmas. "Älä koske minuun", hän sanoi varoittavasti ja alkoi pujotella tietään pois tanssilattialta. Hän enemmänkin tiesi kuin kuuli Naruton seuraavan.

Kun Sasuke pysähtyi, hän kuuli Naruton vihaisen äänen. "Mikä sinun ongelmasi on?"

Sasuke nielaisi, pohtien, miksi hänen kurkkunsa oli äkkiä hyvin kuiva.

Naruto näytti ärtyneeltä. "Sinä et todellakaan osaa pitää hauskaa."

Sasuke oli aikeissa vastata, ettei hän luokitellut epämieluistaa kopelointia hauskuuden piiriin, mutta juuri silloin Alistair kiiruhti paikalle.

"Meidän on lähdettävä – nyt heti! Alf– _herra_ Igleheart aiheutti pienoisia vaikeuksia."

"Mitä–?"

"Selitän myöhemmin. Meidän on parasta poistua."

* * *

Sasuke seisoi kylpyhuoneessaan ja roiski kasvoilleen kylmää vettä. Hänellä oli lieviä vaikeuksia tarkentaa katsettaan, joten hän päätti käydä suihkussa vasta aamulla. Hän kuivasi kasvonsa hotellin pehmeään pyyhkeeseen ja käveli hitaasti vuoteelleen, rojahtaen täysissä pukeissa lakanoihin.

Hän ei saattanut uskoa, että herra Igleheart oli onnistunut hankkimaan muutamassa tunnissa itselleen porttikiellon Azureen. _No_, hän ajatteli. _Mitä muuta voi odottaa, jos päättää kopeloida baarimestaria..._

* * *

Sasuke heräsi puhelimensa soittoääneen. Uneliaasti hän kalasti puhelinta ensin yöpöydältä, kunnes hoksasi äänen tulevan housujensa taskusta.

"Niin?"

"Sasuke! Missä ihmeessä sinä olet? Igleheart tuli aamiaiselle melkein kymmenen minuuttia sitten!"

Naruton ääni sai Sasuken hetkessä hereille. "M-Mitä? Paljonko kello on... Kerro hänelle, että olen tulossa, että... Äh. Sano, että olen heti siellä–"

Naruton nauru keskeytti Sasuken. "Minä vain pilailin! Kello on yhdeksän: sinulla on vielä tunti aikaa. Haha! En voi uskoa, kuinka helppo sinua on vedättää. Tuskin kukaan muu järkyttyisi yhtä pahasti noin mitättömästä asiasta."

Sasuke kiristeli hampaitaan. "Luoja, kuinka ärsyttävä sinä olet..."

"Niinhän sinä aina sanot, mutta–"

Sasuke katkaisi puhelun ja suuntasi suihkuun, kiroten Narutoa. Maanantai tuntui olevan aivan liian kaukana.


	7. The Seventh

**Chapter 7.**

Päivä sujui melko tuskattomasti ja Sasuke oli tyytyväinen itseensä suunnatessaan illalliselle. Hän oli alkanut tuntea jopa tulevansa toimeen Igleheartin kanssa. Ainakaan Igleheart ei enää näyttänyt suhtautuvan ilmeisen vastahakoisesti keskusteluun Sasuken kanssa. Kun kesken golfin puheenaiheeksi olivat tulleet elokuvat, oli selvinnyt, että Igleheart jakoi Sasuken kiinnostuksen Yves Ciampin ohjaamiin elokuviin.

Sasuke miltei nauroi ääneen, muistellessaan hämmentynyttä hiljaisuutta, joka oli laskeutunut kentälle, kun Naruto oli julistanut pitävänsä Guy Ritchien elokuvista.

Pysähtyen yksityiseen käyttöön varatun pienen illallissalin ovelle, Sasuke kohensi solmiotaan. Illallinen oli kuitenkin illallinen, eikä hän suostunut joustamaan pukeutumisestaan niiltä osin. Hän siirtyi sisään varmistamaan, että paikat oli järjestetty herra Sowengerin aiempien pyyntöjen mukaan.

Naruto istui jo pöydän ääressä, rypistäen pöytäliinaa kyynärpäillään.

Sasuke loi väsyneen katseen tämän suuntaan, todeten ilokseen, että jopa Naruto oli ymmärtänyt pukeutua asialliseen pukuun. "Kyynärpäät pois pöydältä, idiootti."

Naruto tuhahti ja nousi seisomaan, siirtäen tuolin takaisin paikoilleen. Sasuke oli kuulevinaan hiljaista mutinaa, kun Naruto käveli seisomaan hänen vierelleen odottamaan Igleheartin saapumista.

Sasuke seisoi hiljaa paikallaan, koettaen jättää huomioimatta kihelmöivän tunteen, jonka Naruton katse tuntui aiheuttavan hänessä.

"Outoa", Naruto mutisi. "En tunne ketään toista, jota puku muuttaisi yhtä paljon kuin sinua."

Sasuke kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan.

Vaaleampi mies kohautti harteitaan. "Puku päällä näytät siltä, kuin koettaisit naamioida itsesi..."

Sasuke oli esittämäisillään arvionsa Naruton keittiöpsykologiasta, kun Igleheart asteli huoneeseen. Sasuke ei voinut olla pohtimatta, kuinka taitava kyseinen miljonääri oli keskeyttämään keskusteluja.

"Iltaa", Igleheart julisti.

"Iltaa."

Igleheart suunnisti suoraan pöytään, viittoen kiusaantuneen näköisen miestarjoilijan luokseen. Igleheart hieroi vatsaansa. "Kuolen nälkään. Millähän palkitseisin itseni tänään... Uuh, jälkiruokalista!"

Sasuke ja Naruto istuivat hiljaisuudessa pöytään, kiinnittäen huomionsa ruokalistoihin.

"Osterit täällä ovat erinomaisia", Sasuke totesi.

"Oooh, no sitten otan niitä. En voi koskaan kieltäytyä ostereista!" Igleheart hymyili leveästi.

"Myös marmoripihvin sanotaan olevan täällä koko osavaltion parasta", lisäsi Naruto.

Igleheart näytti mietteliäältä. "Oi voi, tahdon sitäkin... Tarjoilija, tuokaa minulle marmoripihvi osterikastikkeessa! Ja pullollinen Baroloa. Oh, ja suurin jälkiruokanne!"

Sasuke ilmoitti ottavansa grillattua lohta ja lasillisen California Pinot Noiria. Hän sulki ruokalistan ja siirtyi huvittuneena katselemaan, kuinka Naruto haroi hiuksiaan ja selaili ruokalistan sivuja.

"Öh... Minulle marmoripihvi ja... samaa viiniä kuin hänellekin." Naruto heilautti kädellään epämääräisesti Sasuken suuntaan.

Sasuke vastusti halua pyöräyttää silmiään. Hän ei ollut lainkaan yllättynyt siitä, ettei Naruto tuntenut viinejä. Hän päätti kuitenkin vastustaa haluaan saarnata siitä, kuinka lohen kanssa yhteen sopiva punaviini ei välttämättä ollut paras valinta pihvin kanssa.

"Noin", herra Igleheart huokaisi. "Kai meidän pitäisi puhua vähän bisneksistäkin?"

"Aivan", Sasuke myönsi. "Oletan, että tiedätte laajastikin yhtiöstämme, joten voimme varmaan siirtyä suoraan yksityiskohtiin."


	8. The Eight

**Noin, viimeinkin päästään tarinassa siihen vaiheeseen, kun jotain alkaa peräti tapahtua :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Illallisen jälkeen he vetäytyivät viihtyisään salonkiin nauttimaan virvokkeista ja keskustelemaan lisää. Tarjoilija oli toimittanut aiemmin pyydetyn teen, joka lojui edelleen unohdettuna pöydällä, sillä Igleheart oli vaatinut jotain vahvempaa.

Sasuke ei ollut lainkaan varma, kuinka paljon hän oli juonut. Hänen kätensä tuntuivat oudon lämpimiltä ja levottomilta. Keskustelu oli siirtynyt liikeasioista ties mihin – hän ei varsinaisesti jaksanut enää keskittyä. Väsyneesti hän löysäsi solmiotaan.

Naruto oli nostanut jalkansa pöydälle ja väitteli kiihkeästi jalkapallosta Igleheartin kanssa. Igleheart hihitteli itsekseen ja nautiskeli yhä vain lisää viskiä.

"Ne ämmät eivät pysy pallon perässä vaikka – vaikka he... Vaikka heillä olisi moottoroidut superohjukset selässään", Naruto julisti, onnistuen kiinnittämään jopa Sasuken huomion.

Igleheart nauroi makeasti ja kumosi lasinsa sisällön suoraan kurkkuunsa. "Oli– Olishi mukava jutella enemmänkin, pojat, mutta m-minusta tuntuu, että minun täytytyy mennä tarkistamaan kuinka Ali-stair pärjää."

Sasuke auttoi horjahtelevan miehen pystyyn. "Herra Igleheart, ette ole vielä varmistaneet, aiotteko allekirjoittaa sopimuksen..."

"Ah", Igleheart muisti. "Tosiaan... L-Luulen, että nukun aamulla hieman– _hieman_pidempään. Shovitaanko, että kirjoitamme sopimuksen kello neljätoista?"

"Toki, herra."

"Äh, älä jaksha herratella. Tavatkaamme ala-aulassha! Öitä vaan..."

Sasuke pudisti päätään ja istahti takaisin paikalleen. Naruton huomio oli täysin keskittynyt kädessään olevan lasin sisältöön. Sasuke kurkottautui noukkimaan oman lasinsa pöydältä.

"Hän on mukava", Naruto mutisi.

"Kuka?"

"No Igelheat!"

"_Iglehearthh_."

Naruto tuhahti halveksivasti. "Kuinka sinä jaksat... Aina korjaamassa... Kuvittelet varmaan olevasi niin kaikkien muiden yläpuolella."

Sasuke ei vastannut, pudisti vain päätää.

Naruto näytti innostuvan aiheesta. "Sinä – Sinä olet tylsä. Aina uppoutuneena työhön."

Sasuke loi tympääntyneen katseen vieressään istuvaan mieheen, vaikkei saanutkaan katsettaan kohdistumaan täydellisesti. "Joidenkin meistä täytyy tehdä töitä rahansa eteen."

Naruto ponnahti istumaan ryhdikkäämmin. "Mitä vihjaat?"

Sasuke tuhahti ja asetti kätensä käsinojalle kammetakseen itsensä ylös sohvalta. Hän ei kuitenkaan ennättänyt tehdä mitään, kun Naruton kädet olivat jo takertuneet hänen paitansa kaulukseen.

"_Kehtaatkin_ väittää, että menestykseni olisi isäni ansiota."

Naruton ääni oli vaarallinen, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä Sasuke ei jaksanut välittää. "En minä mitään väitäkään. Sanon suoraan."

Punainen valo välähti Sasuken silmien takana, kun Naruton nyrkki iskeytyi hänen leukaansa. Vaistomaisesti Sasuke antoi takaisin samalla mitalla, kohdistaen iskunsa minne vain kykeni. Naruto palautti osumat takaisin kaksikertaisella voimalla, lennättäen Sasuken sohvan viereen lattialle.

Sasuke koetti selvittää päätään, kun Naruto tarttui uudestaan hänen kauluksiinsa kiinni. Hän puristi omat kätensä lujasti vaaleamman miehen ranteiden ympärille, yrittäen irrottaa tämän otteen.

Naruto vetäisi Sasuken lähemmäs. "Kehtaatkin", tämä mutisi matalalla äänellä.

Sasuke saattoi haistaa alkoholin Naruton hengityksestä, ja heidän kasvojensa äkillinen läheisyys sai hänet hämilleen. Hän seurasi hiljaa, kuinka Naruton katse vaelsi ympäri hänen kasvojaan, pysähtyen lopulta huuliin. Vaikka Sasuke aavisti mitä oli tapahtumassa, hän järkyttyi silti, kun Naruto pakotti heidän huulensa vastakkain.

Suudelma oli raju ja sotkuinen. Huulet luiskahtelivat vastakkain ja Naruton hampaat osuivat Sasuken alahuuleen, saaden heidät molemmat huokaisemaan sekä kivusta että nautinnosta.

Sasuke tunsi kuinka Naruto tiukensi otettaan hänen kauluksestaan, syventäen suudelmaa entisestään. Sasuke oli varma, että hänen olisi pitänyt vastustella, mutta jostain tuntemattomasta ja ilahduttavasta syystä hänen kätensä kiertyivät Naruton taakse ja puristivat tämän kiinteää takamusta.

Naruto päästi yllättyneen vinkaisun, joka muuttui kuitenkin tyytyväiseksi huokaukseksi, kun Sasuke ohjasi kätensä tämän paidan sisälle. Kun Naruto painautui lähemmäs, Sasuke tunsi selvästi jotain kovaa reittään vasten. Yht'äkkiä hän oli hyvin tietoinen siitä, kuinka tiukoilta myös hänen omat housunsa tuntuivat.

Kun tarve hengittää ajoi heidät hetkeksi irti toisistaan, Naruto käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja auttoi Sasuken ylös.

Sasuke asetti kätensä Naruton lanteille ja veti tämän lähemmäs, saaden Naruton voihkaisemaan, kun heidän lantionsa painautuivat yhteen.

Sasuke oli tietoinen teetarjottimesta, joka mäiskähti lattialle, kun he yhteenkietoutuneina kompuroivat kohti hissiä.


	9. The Ninth

**Ja tämähän jatkuu :D Näyttäisi siltä, että kaikenkaikkiaan chäptöreitä on tulossa 12 tai 13. Sitä odotellessa...**

**Kiitos kaikille, jotka ovat lukeneet tätä tähän mennessä (vaikkei kehittävää palautetta ole vielä irronnut (huhuu?)). Mutta niin :'D**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Sasuke heräsi päässään tuntuvaan jyskytykseen. Varovasti hän raotti silmänsä, jotka tuntuivat vastustavan ajatusta kovasti.

_Tämä ei ole minun huoneeni_, oli ensimmäinen ajatus, joka lipui kokonaisena mustahiuksisen miehen mieleen. _Mitä eilen oikein tapahtui? _Hän muisti illallisen, mutta sen jälkeen...

Hän muisti lämpimän vartalon ja kiihkeää hengitystä, mutta...

Sasuke käänsi nopealla nykäyksellä päänsä kohtaamaan sängyn toisen puolen. Hän huomasi tyynyllä lepäävän vaalean hiuspehkon ja tuttuakin tutummat kasvot. Sasuke oli varma, että hänen sydämensä pysähtyi.

Vuoteessa hänen vieressään makasi Naruto.

_Ei_, Sasuke ajatteli. _Ei tämän tarvitse tarkoittaa mitään..._

Naruto liikahti unissaan ja kääntyi venytellen selälleen. Sasuke oli kuulevinaan hiljaisen valituksen karkaavan nuoremman miehen huulilta. Hän tunsi oman paniikkinsa kasvavan.

Koko vuode tuntui keinahtelevan, kun Sasuke kohottautui istumaan ja koetti hivuttautua pois sängystä. Unisesti mutistu 'helvetti' kuitenkin pysäytti hänet.

Naruto avasi hitaasti silmänsä ja Sasuke seurasi kauhuissaan, kuinka tämän katse näytti harhailevan pitkin kattoa. Sasuke ei uskaltanut edes hengittää, toivoen kovasti, että Naruto nukahtaisi uudestaan. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut moista onnea.

Naruto kohottautui varovasti istumaan ja vinkaisi kivusta. "Jumalauta..."

Sasuke nielaisi kuivasti, kun Naruton katse keskittyi häneen. Tapa, jolla väri pakeni Naruton kasvoilta vastasi kovasti Sasuken omia tuntemuksia.

"S-Sinä", Naruto henkäisi. "...Sinä. Mitä sinä teet minun huoneessani?"

Sasuke ei tiennyt mitä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa. Naruto ei näyttänyt muistavan sen enempää kuin hänkään. Sasuke ei ennättänyt vastata, kun Naruto näytti valpastuvan.

"Sinä olet alasti! Mitä– ..._Minä_ olen alasti!"

Sasuke ei kyennyt väittelemään huomion kanssa. He olivat molemmat _erittäin_ alasti. Naruto tuijotti häntä avuton katse silmissään, eikä Sasuke kyennyt siltikään vastaamaan. Mitä hän olisi voinut sanoa? Pahentaa tilannetta omalla spekuloinnillaan edellisen yön tapahtumista?

Naruto näytti hämmentyneeltä. "Me– Ei kai...? Emme kai me? Mutta..."

Sasuke käänsi katseensa pois, kun ymmärrys valaisi Naruton kasvot.

"Harrastimmeko me seksiä?" Naruto kysyi epävarmasti.

"...Siltä vaikuttaa."

"M-Mutta..." Naruto vaihtoi kärsimättömästi asentoaan ja katse hänen silmissään muuttui kauhistuneeksi. "Sinä! Miksi?"

Sasuke ei voinut olla kohottamatta kulmiaan. "Anteeksi mitä?"

"S-Sinä...!" Naruto näytti punnitsevan vaihtoehtoja. "Miksi ihmeessä minun takapuoleni on kipeä?"

Sasuke oli varma, että hänen vastauksensa ei ainakaan olisi parantanut tilannetta. Hän tyytyi painamaan päänsä lujasti käsiinsä. Kuinka hän oli antanut asioiden luisua näin katastrofaaliseen pisteeseen? Kuinka–

_Sasuke painautui tasaista tahtia kohti allaan liikehtivää lantiota. Huone oli täynnä lakanoiden kahinaa ja kahden hikisen vartalon synnyttämiä ääniä._

"_Ah, Sasuke–! Kovempaa..."_

_Hän puristi sormensa lujemmin kiinni lihaksikkaalle vyötärölle, kiristäen tahtiaan ja työntyen sisään rajummin. Hän puri hampaansa lujasti suolaiseen olkapäähän, tukahduttaakseen huudon joka pyrki ulos hänen kurkustaan–_

Sasuke pudisti päätään. Hän ei koskaan punastunut, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä hän tunsi epämiellyttävän poltteen levittäytyvän poskilleen. Hän ei ollut varma, tahtoiko hän muistaa.

Naruto näytti hämmentyneeltä istuessaan kummallisessa asennossa vuoteella. "Minä", hän totesi hiljaa ja yskäisi, "menen suihkuun."

Sasuke käänsi kohteliaasti katseensa toiseen suuntaan, kuunnellen Naruton hitaita askelia.

Askeleet pysähtyivät kuin seinään. "Helvetti–!"

Sasuke käänsi kysyvän katseensa vaistomaisesti Naruton suuntaan. Naruto näytti kaiken kauhistuneisuutensa keskellä murhanhimoiselta.

"Sinä saatanan paskiainen et käyttänyt kondomia!"

Sasuke avasi suunsa, mutta mitään ei tullut ulos. Naruton syyllistävän katseen alla hän patisti aivojaan tuottamaan edes jotain sanottavaa. Lopputulos ei kuitenkaan ollut haluttu: "Tämä kaikki on sinun syytäsi."

Naruto näytti tyrmistyneeltä. "Mitä?! Kuinka voit edes sanoa noin! Sinähän se–"

"Sinä käskit minun hellittää ja löysätä otettani asioista."

"En minä käskenyt sinua menemään sänkyyn kanssani! Enkä todellakaan käskenyt sinua hankkiutumaan suojaamattomaan yhdyntään kenenkään – varsinkaan minun – kanssa..."

"Sinä–" Sasuken katse kohdistui Naruton takana olevaan digitaalikelloon. "Kello on vartin yli neljä!"

Naruto näytti hölmistyneeltä.

"Iltapäivällä!" Sasuke haroi tuskaisesti housujaan lattialta. "Sopimus Igleheartin kanssa piti allekirjoittaa kahdelta!"


	10. The Tenth

**Laitetaanpa viimeisen sairaslomapäivän kunniaksi toinenkin :-D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

Sasuke kiskoi vaatteet päälleen ennätysvauhtia. Hän ei uskaltanut edes ajatella, kuinka vihainen Igleheart oli sillä hetkellä... Mikäli tämä ylipäätään oli enää paikalla.

Naruto seisoi alasti keskellä huonetta, selvästi kykenemättömänä päättämään, mitä hänen kuuluisi tehdä. Sasuke tunsi punastuvansa toistamiseen samana päivänä, kun hänen katseensa tarttui toisen vartaloon.

"Mene suihkuun", hän onnistui kähähtämään ennen kuin kiiruhti itse ulos ovesta.

Sasuke syöksyi portaita pitkin alakerran aulaan, etsien epätoivoisesti katseellaan Igleheartin tai Alistairin hahmoa. Leposohvalle istuutuneet keski-ikäiset naiset loivat paheksuvia katseita hänen suuntaansa. Muuten aula oli autio.

Ahdistuneena Sasuke siirtyi vastaanottotiskille. "Anteeksi, onkohan herra Igleheart jo lähtenyt?"

Vastaanottovirkailija hymyili seesteisesti. "Voi, kyllä. Hän arvelikin, että joku tulisi kyselemään häntä ja käski antaa tämän." Virkailija ojensi tiskin takaa pienen kirjeen.

"Kiitos", Sasuke mutisi. Hän ei viitsinyt vielä perehtyä sisällään vellovaan epätoivoon. Vain hieman viivytellen hän avasi kirjeen.

'_Kyllästyin odottamiseen ja lähdin.'_

Sasuke taitteli paperin takaisin kirjekuoreen ja siirtyi hitaasti hissiin. Tieto epäonnistumisesta tuntui suorastaan väreilevän hänen sisällään. Hän ei uskaltanut uppoutua ajatuksiinsa yhtään syvemmin, vaikkakin ääni hänen sisällään soimasi jo siitä, kuinka hän oli kuluneen vuorokauden aikana onnistunut sotkemaan asiansa perinpohjaisesti.

Päästyään huoneeseensa hän vajosi vuoteelleen, kykenemättömänä päättämään, kumpi hänen virheistään oli vaarallisempi. Hän oli menettänyt mahdollisuuden tärkeään sopimukseen ja tuottanut merkittävää vahinkoa uralleen. Hän oli viettänyt ilmeisen kiihkeän yön työtoverinsa kanssa...

* * *

Sasuke heitti laukkunsa eteisen lattialle. Oman asunnon pimeä rauha ja tuttu viileys tuntuivat lähes lohdullisilta, kun Sasuke liikkui väsynein askelin pitkin käytävää. Hän tarvitsi kipeästi suihkua.

Sasuke koetti olla ajattelematta asiaa, mutta hän oli varma, että hän saattoi yhä haistaa iholtaan Naruton tuoksun. Hän tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi riisuessaan pukunsa kylpyhuoneen lattialle, välittämättä siitä, minne hänen vaatekappaleensa putoilivat.

Lämmin vesi tuntui rauhoittavalta ja Sasuke toivoi, että hän olisi voinut pysytellä suihkukoppinsa turvassa ikuisesti. Tuleva aamu tarkoitti paluuta töihin. Edessä olisi palaveri rahoituksen peruuntumisesta, mikä tarkoittaisi herra Sowengerin pitämää puhuttelua, mutta Sasuke tiesi, että eniten hän oli hermostunut Naruton kohtaamisesta...

Sasuke oli livahtanut pois hotellilta vältellen menestyksekkäästi nuoremman miehen kohtaamista, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä hänen olisi kuulunut sanoa, kun he kohtaisivat. Helpoin tapa oli teeskennellä, ettei mitään ollut tapahtunut, vaikka hänen mieleensä nousi yhä uusia välähdyksiä edellisestä yöstä. Siitä, miltä Naruto oli tuntunut hänen allaan...

Sasuke toivoi, että Naruto muisti vähemmän kuin hän.

* * *

Sasuke tiesi olevansa hieman myöhässä, mutta hän ei uskaltanut ottaa riskiä – hän ei tahtonut joutua olemaan Naruton kanssa kahden.

"Huomenta, herra Sowenger. Pahoittelen myöhästymistäni."

Herra Sowenger loi häneen tuiman katseen, mutta nyökkäsi. "Älä anna myöhästelyn tulla tavaksi. Kaksi peräkkäistä kertaa on enemmän kuin kylliksi."

Sasuke nyökkäsi ja istuutui, vältellen ahkerasti pöydän vastakkaisella puolella istuvan blondin katsetta.

"Naruto jo valaisi minua tilanteesta", herra Sowenger totesi. "Jos sinulla on lisättävää, ole hyvä vain."

"Se riippuu siitä, mitä Naruto on jo kertonut, herra."

"Aivan, aivan... Naruto?"

"Olimme suunnitellusti illallisella herra Igleheartin kanssa ja illan päätteeksi hän päätti tilata meille huomattavat määrät juotavaa. Hänen kannustuksestaan päädyimme juomaan aivan liikaa, emmekä heränneet ajoissa."

"...Ei lisättävää."

"Tosiaan. Tilanne on hyvin ymmärrettävä, kun Igleheartin luonne otetaan huomioon. Sopimus olisi luultavasti jäänyt syntymättä myös, jos olisitte kieltäytyneet juomasta. Ei mahda mitään. Mutta on outoa, ettei kumpikaan teistä herännyt. En ole koskaan kuullut, että Sasuke olisi myöhästynyt mistään!"

"Minä..."

"Se oli oikeastaan minun syytäni", puhui Naruto. "Olin niin juovuksissa, että Sasuke joutui saattamaan minut huoneeseeni. Hän ilmeisesti jäi sohvalle odottamaan, jotta rauhoittuisin, mutta nukahti itsekin. Ja kuten arvata saattaa, kumpikaan ei muistanut laittaa herätyskelloa päälle, saati sitten tilata hotellilta herätystä."

"Aa, tosiaan." Herra Sowenger nyökytteli. "Harmillista... Hyvin harmillista. No, ei sille mahda mitään. Mutta joudun luultavasti nyt unohtamaan sen aiemmin lupailemani ylennyksen. Sana epäonnistumisesta on levinnyt jo jopa henkilöstöpuolelle saakka, ja voitte uskoa, etteivät ihmiset ole tyytyväisiä, jos ylennän vuoden suurimman rahoitussopimuksen menettäneen."

Sasuke nyökkäsi. "Hyvin ymmärrettävää, herra."

"Noh noh. Eiköhän nyt unohdeta koko soppa ja siirrytä takaisin arkeen. Minä lähden tästä pistäytymään Irenen luona, josko hänellä olisi tuoreita munkkeja tarjolla."

Kun herra Sowenger oli poistunut, Sasuke nousi seisomaan ja kiiruhti itsekin ulos huoneesta. Hän ei tahtonut jäädä Naruton lähettyville, vaikka hän olisi palavasti tahtonut tietää, miksi Naruto oli vierittänyt selityksellään suurimman syyn omille harteilleen...

Sasuke pudisti päätään. Hänen olisi parempi keskittyä töihin. Mutta ensin hän tarvitsi ison kupillisen mustaa kahvia.


	11. The Eleventh

**Chapter 11.**

Viikko eteni kuin mikä tahansa muukin viikko. Toimisto oli uppoutunut kiireen keskelle, joten Sasuke keskittyi pelkästään työhönsä ja koetti näyttää normaaliakin vihaisemmalta, kun toimiston naiset pistäytyivät hänen huoneeseensa ilman asiaa. Hän vältteli Narutoa parhaansa mukaan, lähetti jopa Meredithin toimittamaan papereita puolestaan toisen miehen toimistoon.

Sasuke oli äärimmäisen kiusaantunut, sillä hänen mieleensä palautui yhä uusia yksityiskohtia Naruton kanssa vietetystä yöstä. Hän ei olisi tahtonut muistaa, sillä jotkin takaumat herättivät hänen sisällään erinäisiä tuntemuksia, joita hän ei viitsinyt ajautua pohtimaan sen syvemmin.

Naruto puolestaan näytti unohtaneen autuaasti kaiken, ainakin jos jotain oli pääteltävissä siitä, kuinka tämä flirttaili assistenttien ja jopa tilintarkastajien kanssa.

Sasuke oli pari kertaa kahvihuoneeseen eksyessään törmännyt Narutoon, mutta he eivät olleet vaihtaneet sanaakaan. Sasuke kiinnitti huomionsa aina täydellisesti kahviautomaattiin, vaikka hän saattoikin tuntea vaaleamman miehen katseen seuraavan liikkeitään. Pari kertaa heidän katseensa olivat kuitenkin kohdanneet vahingossa, jolloin Sasuke oli miltei kavahtanut taaksepäin toisen synkän katseen voimasta. Katsetta oli vaikea tulkita, mutta Sasuke oli varma, että siitä kuvastui inhoa.

Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Sasuke odotti viikonloppua ja perjantai tuntui autuaalta, vaikka aamupalaverissa herra Sowenger ilmoitti ylentävänsä Meredithin talousjohtajaksi. Sasuke ei jaksanut välittää, hän tarvitsi vain kipeästi etäisyyttä ja rauhaa. Hän oli kyllästynyt piileskelemään huoneessaan kivuliaan tietoisena siitä, että Naruto istui omassa huoneessaan käytävän toisella puolella. Hän oli kyllästynyt myös kevytkenkäisten naisten kujerrukseen, joka kantautui liiankin hyvin käytävän poikki.

Sasuke ei tahtonut pohtia, miksi Naruton kimpussa roikkuvat naiset tuntuivat käyvän hänen hermoilleen vielä normaaliakin enemmän. Hän ei viitsinyt edes yrittää ymmärtää sisällään vellovaa pahoinvointia, kun hän näki Naruton ahtautuvan lounastauolla rahastoassistentin kanssa hissiin.

Sasuke ei jaksanut hokea itselleen, kuinka väärin oli herätä joka aamu kivuliaaseen erektioon, jonka aiheuttajana oli uni vaaleahiuksisesta miehestä...

Ovelta kuuluva koputus sai Sasuken kohottamaan katseensa papereistaan. Hän tunsi jokaisen lihaksen kehossaan jännittyvän.

Ovella seisoi Naruto, hiukset sekaisin, nojaten rennosti ovenpieleen. Naruto oli ilmeisesti jälleen kerran saapunut töihin ilman solmiota ja jättänyt paidastaan aivan liian monta nappia auki. Ennen kuin Sasuke ennätti estää itseään, hänen silmänsä olivat eksyneet tutkimaan ihoa, jonka hän muisti polttavana sormiensa alla, ja joka näytti pingottuvan erityisen herkullisesti solisluun yli...

Sasuke havahtui, kun Naruto astui sisälle huoneeseen ja lukitsi oven takanaan.

"Mitä...?"

"Meidän pitää puhua", Naruto julisti.

Sasuke tuijotti Narutoa vihaisesti. "Jos se ei liity työhön, minulla ei ole mitään sanottavaa sinulle."

Naruto tuhahti ja käveli lähemmäs. "Eikö?"

Sasuke koetti säilyttää katseensa kylmänä, vaikka heidät erotti enää vain hänen työpöytänsä. "Ei", hän totesi.

Naruto nojasi kämmenillään pöydän reunaan, kumartuen puoliksi pöydän yli. "Minä luulen, että sinulla on paljonkin sanottavaa, mutta juuri nyt en ole kiinnostunut kuulemaan kuin yhden asian..."

Sasuke siristi varoittavasti silmiään, kun Naruto kumartui entistä lähemmäs. Hän ei tohtinut nojata taaksepäin, jottei Naruto olisi huomannut hänen hermostuneisuuttaan. "Ja mitähän sinä mahdollisesti tahdot kuulla?"

"Että sinäkin haluat minua."

Sasuke oli melko varma, että kaikki väri hänen kasvoiltaan katosi. "M-Mitä...?"

"Kuka olisi uskonut, että saan ylvään Sasuke Uchihan änkyttämään." Naruto sanoi nauraen. "Mutta älä viitsi olla lapsellinen. Luuletko tosiaan, etten huomaa kaikkia kaihoisia katseita, joita lähetät suuntaani?"

Sasuke keskittyi näyttämään raivostuneelta yrittäessään keksiä jotain sanottavaa. Häntä ärsytti suunnattomasti virne, joka oli kohonnut Naruton kasvoille.

Yht'äkkiä Naruto tarttui lujalla otteella kiinni Sasuken solmioon, ja kiskaisten tämän lähemmäs, yhdisti heidät suudelmaan.

Sasuke tunsi pupilliensa laajenevan järkytyksestä, ja hän oli miltei varma, että lakkaisi hengittämästä. Hän ei kyennyt liikauttamaan niveltäkään, vaikka hän tiesi, että hänen olisi täytynyt työntää Naruto pois. Naruton tuoksu tuntui ympäröivän hänet, ja Sasuke tunsi silmiensä vajoavan kiinni.

Sasuke tunsi vastaavansa suudelmaan, kun Naruton kieli hipaisi kysyvästi hänen huuliaan. Suudelma oli lähes yhtä raju kuin se, jonka he jakoivat aiemmin hämärän salongin lattialla. Sasuke tunsi Naruton käden kiertyvän yhä lujemmin solmioon. Hän koetti olla huomioimatta hymyä, jonka hän tunsi selvästi Naruton huulilla...

Hymyä oli kuitenkin vaikeampi jättää huomiotta, kun Naruto vetäytyi pois suudelmasta. Sasuke vajosi takaisin tuoliinsa, koettaen saada hengityksensä tasaantumaan.

"Taisin juuri kaivaa pohjan pois kaikilta vastaväitteiltäsi", Naruto totesi omahyväisesti. "Myönnä, että haluat minua."

Sasuke kohensi solmiotaan ja tuijotti pistävästi Narutoa. "Joskus se, mitä haluaa, ei ole sama kuin se mitä tarvitsee."

Naruto tuhahti ja kurottautui uudestaan pöydän yli. "Kuten huomaat, minua ei kiinnosta. Työnnä minut pois jos tahdot, mutta niin kauan kuin et vastustele, minä teen niin kuin lystään."

"Mihin sinä pyrit?" Sasuke kysyi kiristellen hampaitaan. Hän tunsi olonsa hieman paremmaksi, kun kysymys nosti hämmentyneen ilmeen Naruton kasvoille.

"...Miten niin _mihin pyrin_?"

Sasuke nousi seisomaan. "Mitä sinä kuvittelet saavuttavasi tällä? Koetat kenties hankkia minulle potkut? Yrität houkutella minut mukaan tähän vain, jotta voit juosta isäsi luo itkemään, kuinka _minä_ olen ahdistellut sinua?"

Sasuke ei ollut varma, miksi nuoremman miehen kasvoille noussut loukkaantunut ilme satutti häntä itseään, mutta hän koki tarpeelliseksi jatkaa. "Luultavasti jopa sinun aivosi kykenevät käsittämään", hän sanoi synkeällä äänellä, "että se mitä teimme, oli pahin mahdollinen virhe. Virhe, joka ei olisi tapahtunut, ellemme olisi olleet juovuksissa."

Naruto työnsi kätensä viivytellen housujensa taskuihin. "Tuntuiko se sinusta virheeltä?"

Sasuke ei kyennyt estämään halveksivaa naurua, joka karkasi hänen huuliltaan. "Oletko sinä tosiaan noin vajaa? Totta helvetissä se tuntui virheeltä. Se virhe johti siihen, että koko toimiston sekopäisin ämmä sai ylennyksen, joka olisi kuulunut minulle!"

"Vai niin", Naruto totesi kuivasti.

Sasuke käänsi katseensa pois Narutosta, sillä nuoremman miehen kasvoille kohonnut ilme sai inhottavan puristuksen tuntumaan hänen omassa rinnassaan.

"En häiritse sinua enempää", Naruto kuului mutisevan, ennen kuin poistui huoneesta


	12. The Twelfth

**Näinpä lähtee sitten viimeinen luku käyntiin. Omasta mielestäni teksti on parantunut loppua kohti huomattavasti, mutta toki voi olla, että olen itse vain nauttinut tästä paljon enemmän kuin alussa :D**

**Kiitos siis kaikille jotka ovat tätä lukeneet tahi edes vilkaisseet. Edelleenkin olisin todella kiitollinen, jos saisin jonkinlaista kritiikkiä. Tarkoitus olisi kuitenkin alkaa vaalia tätä harrastusta jatkossakin.**

**-A**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

Sasuke vietti viikonlopun tiiviisti asunnossaan. Hän ei jaksanut vastata puhelimeensa ja käännytti jopa töykeästi pois äitinsä, joka olisi tahtonut hänet mukaansa vaateostoksille. Edes työpapereiden läpikäyminen ei saanut hänen ajatuksiaan pois Narutosta.

Vaikka Sasuke oli koettanut vakuuttaa itselleen, että hän oli toiminut aivan oikein loukatessaan Narutoa, hän tunsi silti olonsa levottomaksi. Ehkä hän oli sysännyt syyn liiaksi toisen niskoille, mutta hän oli tahtonut tehdä oman kantansa selväksi... Sitä paitsi Naruto oli selvästi ylittänyt rajan suudellessaan häntä täysin varoittamatta ja ilman alkoholin vaikutusta, aiheuttaen ruokottoman määrän turhaa päänsärkyä.

Sasuke oli käynyt mielessään läpi kaikki mahdolliset syyt nuoremman miehen käytökseen, mutta hän ei ollut edennyt tippaakaan. Oliko Naruto suudellut häntä pilaillakseen, vaiko kenties testatakseen vain uteliaisuuksissaan Sasuken reaktiota? Oliko Naruto aikonut käyttää suudelmaa kiristämiseen, vai todellakin liatakseen Sasuken maineen ja hankkiakseen tälle mahdollisesti potkut?

Sasuke pudisti päätään. Hänen arvailunsa eivät johtaneet mihinkään, sillä jokainen mahdollinen syy olisi lopulta tuottanut huomattavasti vahinkoa myös Narutolle itselleen. Sasuke tiesi kyseenalaistavansa Naruton älynlahjat lähes päivittäin, mutta hän ei silti saattanut uskoa, että toinen olisi suoranaisesti typerä...

_"Tuntuiko se sinusta virheeltä?"_

Miksi Naruto oli nähnyt tarpeelliseksi kysyä jotain niin naurettavaa ja lapsellista, Sasuke ei ollut varma. Hän ei myöskään ollut varma siitä, miksi kysymys vaivasi hänen mieltään niin suunnattomasti. Pyöriessään aamuyöllä valveilla vuoteessaan, kysymys oli päällimmäisenä hänen mielessään. Kun hän sulki silmänsä, hän näki selvästi lähes kivuliaan ilmeen, joka oli kohonnut Naruton kasvoille ennen kuin tämä oli poistunut Sasuken toimistosta.

_"Myönnä, että haluat minua."_

Sasuke ponnahti kiroten ylös vuoteeltaan. Hän ei antaisi ajatustensa harhailla selvästi vaaralliselle alueelle. Kylmä suihku saisi auttaa häntä säilyttämään itsekunnioituksensa rippeet.

* * *

Palatessaan töihin maanantaina, Sasuke ei ollut valmistautunut henkisesti näkyyn, joka tervehti häntä heti, kun hän astui hissistä taloushallinnon kerrokseen.

Sinapinkeltaiseen kotelomekkoon pukeutunut Meredith seisoi tomerasti keskellä konttoria, naputtaen tukevakorkoisella kengällään lattiaa. Sasuke tunsi kylmät väreet selässään, kun hän tahtomattaan erotti jykevät pohkeet verhoavien viininpunaisten sukkahousujen vyötärökaistaleen ja saumojen aiheuttaman puristuksen kellertävän mekon alta.

Meredith kohensi permanentattuja punaisia hiuksiaan samalla, kun hänen sarvisankaiset lasinsa luisuivat pitkin lyhyttä nenänvartta. "Huomenta", Meredith kaakatti. "Huomaan, että jopa herra Uchiha on suvainnut liittyä seuraamme."

Sasuke tunsi kulmakarvojensa kohoavan kysyvästi. Hän oli paikalla yli kymmenen minuuttia ennen työvuoronsa alkua, kuten tavallista.

Meredith risti kelmeät käsivartensa rintansa päälle. "Tarkoituksenani on ilmoittaa muutoksista, jotka astuvat voimaan tämän viikon kuluessa. Sasuke – Sakura siirtyy täysin sinun assistentiksesi, jotta työtaakkasi pysyy kohtuullisena."

Sasuke jätti huomioimatta Sakuran imelän hymyn ja muiden naisten kateelliset ilmeet. Hän oli enemmän keskittynyt Meredithin ilmeettömään tuijotukseen. Sasuke selvitti kurkkuaan. "Voin vakuuttaa, ettei pysyvälle assistentille ole tarvetta. Olen täysin kykenevä hoitamaan tehtäväni kuten aiem–"

"Ehkä _aiemmin_ olit kykenevä, mutta koska herra Uzumaki ei enää ole palveluksessamme, olisi kohtuutonta sysätä kaikki vastuu–"

Meredithin puhe peittyi yllättyneeseen kohahdukseen, joka kulki läpi huoneen. Jos Sasuke ei olisi jo harpponut kohti herra Sowengerin huonetta, hän olisi joutunut todistamaan, kuinka puolet toimiston naisista purskahti itkuun.

Sasuke koputti ovelle, muttei jäänyt odottamaan Sowengerin vastausta. Hän tempaisi oven auki ja astuttuaan sisään loi pistävän katseen työnantajaansa. "Miten niin Naruto ei enää ole palveluksessamme?"

Herra Sowenger näytti yllättyneeltä. "Sasuke? Mitä–"

"Naruto." Sasuke toisti. "Meredith sanoi, ettei hän enää ole palveluksessamme."

"Istuisit toki", herra Sowenger yritti. Kun Sasuke ei reagoinut sanoihin mitenkään, hän pudisti päätään. "Naruto sanoutui irti viime perjantaina. Hänen isällään oli tarjolla johtotason tehtäviä, joista Naruto oli kiinnostunut. Naruto sanoi, että hänestä 'tuntuisi virheeltä jatkaa täällä', joten–"

"Mitä?"

"Sitä minäkin ihmettelen. Hänen työpanoksensa on ollut miltei moitteetonta, ja hän on huomattavan tärkeä osa työyhteisöämme, joten en ole ollenkaan mielissäni tilanteesta. Koetin puhua häntä ympäri, mutta hän oli jo tehnyt päätöksensä."

"Se saatanan kusipää."

"...Anteeksi kuinka?"

Sasuke pudisti päätään ja kääntyi kohti ovea. "En voi hyvin. Lähden kotiin."

"Sasuke–!"

Sasuke ei kääntynyt katsomaan taakseen, vaikka hän tunsi selvästi kaikkien katseiden hakeutuvan häneen, kun hän harppoi käytävän poikki. Hän ryntäsi hissiin ja laskeutui parkkihalliin. Jokainen solu hänen kehossaan tuntui särähtelevän vihasta, joka kupli hänen sisällään ja puristi hänen kurkkuaan. "Se idiootti..."

Hän ei viitsinyt vilkuilla autonsa nopeusmittaria kaasuttaessaan päätielle.

* * *

Sasuke muisti selvästi tien Naruton asunnolle, vaikka hän oli poikennut siellä vain pari kertaa aiemmin toimittaessaan työpapereita. Tällä kertaa hän ei viitsinyt vaivautua soittamaan ovikelloa – hänen nyrkkinsä suorastaan janosivat oven puupintaa. Hän kuuli etäisesti oman koputuksensa, liian uppotununeena ajatuksiinsa kiinnittääkseen varsinaista huomiota asiaan. Lopulta koputus palkittiin vihaisella kiroilulla, joka kantautui käytävään oven läpi.

Kun hölmistyneen näköinen Naruto raotti ovea, Sasuke työntyi kyselemättä sisään, vetäen oven puolihuolimattomasti kiinni perässään. Hän oli huomattavasti keskittyneempi paiskaamaan Naruton vasten eteisen seinää.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä kuvittelet tekeväsi?" Sasuke kysyi, painaen toisen lujemmin seinään.

"...Mitä _sinä_ kuvittelet tekeväsi? Syöksyt mielipuolisesti sisälle kotiini–"

"Sinä irtisanouduit!"

Sasuke oli varma, että Naruton silmät laajenivat hetkeksi. Hän ei ennättänyt varmistua asiasta, kun synkkä ilme Naruton kasvoilla nieli alleen kaikki todisteet mahdollisesta hämmennyksestä.

"Niin tein", Naruto totesi. Hänen katseensa oli kylmä ja täynnä halveksuntaa. "Luulisi sinun juhlivan jossakin, mutta jostain kummallisesta syystä painat minua vasten eteiseni seinää."

Sasuke puristi huulensa lujasti yhteen, koettaen hillitä tarvettaan iskeä nyrkkinsä vasten vaaleamman miehen kasvoja. Hän kuuli selvästi, kuinka veri kohisi hänen korvissaan. "Mitä peliä sinä pelaat?" Kysymys oli kylmä ja lausuttu melkein eläimellisenä murahduksena.

Naruton katse muuttui entistä tummemmaksi. "Kuinka niin? Tartun vain tilaisuuteen, jonka rikas isäni tarjosi. Eikö se loppujen lopuksi ole ainoa asia, minkä osaan?"

"Sinä olet lapsellinen."

"Eikö tuo ole hieman ironista sinun suustasi kuultuna? Jos muistan oikein, sinä välttelit minua kokonaisen viikon, koska et kyennyt kestämään sitä tosiasiaa, että menit kanssani sänkyyn!"

"...Koska se ei olisi saanut tapahtua!"

"No mitä helvettiä sinä sitten täällä teet?"

Sasuke irrotti otteensa Narutosta, aivan kuin toisen iho olisi äkkiä alkanut polttaa. Mitä hän tosiaan teki? Mitä se hänelle kuului, jos Naruto päätti siirtyä eteenpäin? Hän olisi luultavasti tehnyt samoin, mikäli tarjous parempaan paikkaan olisi ilmennyt. Miksi hän sitten oli niin vihainen...?

Naruton kasvoille oli laskeutunut miltei kyllästynyt ilme. "Jos sinulla ei ole mitään muuta sanottavaa, sinun olisi varmaan parasta lähteä. Minulla on treffit tänään, joten–"

Seuraavassa hetkessä Sasuke oli painanut Naruton takaisin aiempaa seinää vasten. "'_Tuntuiko se sinusta virheeltä_'? Mitä sinä tarkoitit, kun kysyit..."

Naruto naurahti, vaikkakin viha oli yhä selvästi näkyvissä hänen kasvonpiirteissään. "Noin viisaaksi ihmiseksi sinä olet harvinaisen tyhmä."

Sasuke siristi vihaisesti silmiään ja puri hampaansa lujasti yhteen. "Onko sinulla varaa olla koppava, jos et tiedä edes omia motiivejasi?"

"Mitä se sinua liikuttaa, mitä minä tarkoitin? Kuten itsekin sanoit, se oli virhe–"

Sasuke ei ollut täysin varma, miksi hän koki tarpeelliseksi painaa huulensa yllättäen lujasti vasten Naruton huulia. Ehkä se oli parempi vaihtoehto kuin lyöminen? Ainakin se hiljensi toisen vähintään yhtä tehokkaasti...

Kun Naruto vastasi suudelmaan, Sasuke ei voinut olla painautumatta lähemmäs. Hän lukitsi toisen kätensä lujasti Naruton vaaleisiin hiuksiin, käyttäen toista kättä vetääkseen tämän lantion lähemmäs omaansa. Hän antoi sormiensa upota ihoon, joka oli paljastunut Naruton paidan noustessa hieman ylemmäs. Sasuke ei kyennyt estämään tyytyväistä murhadusta purkautumasta kurkustaan. Hatarat muistikuvat eivät olleet mitään verrattuna jännitteeseen, joka heidän välillään vallitsi juuri sillä hetkellä. Sasuke antoi sormiensa painua lujemmin toisen lantiolle, pakottaen äkkinäisen huokauksen Naruton huulilta.

Sasuke oli tuskallisen tietoinen erektiostaan, joka muistutti olemassaolostaan hypähtämällä vasten hänen yhä tiukentuvia housujaan, kun Naruton kieli liukui hänen huultensa ohitse. Hän ei enää jaksanut perustella tekemisiään itselleen – hän vain tahtoi enemmän. Enemmän tuota ihoa, joka oli kuin teräksisten lihasten päälle valettua silkkiä. Hän tahtoi enemmän herkullisia äännähdyksiä, jotka tuntuivat liukuvan Naruton huulilta aina, kun heidän lantionsa painuivat yhteen.

Kun Sasuke vetäytyi hetkeksi pois suudelmasta hengittääkseen, Naruto näytti näkevän tilanteen sopivana keskustelulle.

"Et kai aio toistaa samaa virhettä?" Naruton ääni oli hengästynyt, mutta Sasuke näki himon lasittaman katseen takaa häivähdyksen kylmyyttä.

Sasuke tiukensi otettaan Naruton hiuksista ja sai tämän parahtamaan hämmästyksestä, vetäessään hiuksista niin, että Naruto joutui taivuttamaan päätään taaksepäin. Sasuke painoi huulensa nälkäisesti edessään kaartuvalle kaulalle. "En", hän mutisi, sujauttaen vapaan kätensä Naruton paidan alle. "Tällä kertaa en aio unohtaa pienintäkään kosketusta."

The End


End file.
